


It's Christmas, John Carter

by Taithleach



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taithleach/pseuds/Taithleach
Summary: Samantha Jenkins was John Carter's sweetheart in high school, she has now re-entered his life.





	1. Chapter 1

   John walked through the ambulance bay, brushing the snow off his shoulders and head. Smiling softly to himself, he thought to himself that it definitely was going to be a white christmas this year. He had always loved this time of year, but this year was going to be different. He was basically alone, no one to care about him this year. Though he had his family, he wanted someone to be with, someone to cuddle in front of the fireplace and watch the snow fall from the window. Sighing to himself, he put his stuff away in the locker, and put his lab coat on.  
  
     Turning around he went back out to the admit desk, "Good morning everyone. So what is on tap for today?" Gestering to the chairs he said, "don't tell me flu season has arrived again."  
    Dr. Weaver who just came into the area said, "we have a trauma coming in, 5 minutes out. I want Dr. Carter,  Abby, and Chuny to take this one."  
    Dr. Carter and Abby went to the ambulance bay to wait for the incoming trauma patient. Abby looked around, "sure is snowing pretty hard this morning, wonder if it is going to let up anytime soon."  
    "Probably not, I heard that it was definitely going to be a white christmas this year. How are you and Luka doing?" Carter asked, though somewhere inside he secretly hoped that things weren't going well.  
    "Things are good, thanks." Abby responded looking down at her hands. She knew that Carter had feelings for her, but she hoped that he had moved on. She was about to say something else, but the sounds of sirens signaled the ambulance.  
  
    "Here we go, ready?"  
    "Yep."  
    "Sure thing."  
    A few minutes later the ambulance had arrived, Zadro opened the back door and helped Doris pull the gurney out.  
    "Hey Doris, what's the bullet." Carter asked as he wheeled the gurney into the ER and towards Trauma 1.  
    "28 year old female asthmatic, named Samantha, found on the bedroom floor in her hotel room, by housekeeping. When we got there she was  
conscious, diaphoretic, and she was able to talk slightly. She told us that she was having an asthma attack, so we started an IV, gave her a nebulizer  
treatment, and put her on 2 liters of O2 by mask. About 5 minutes out she lost consciousness, she was becoming cyanotic, we then inserted a  
endotracheal tube and started bagging her. BP 90/60, pulse 120, respirations 14 and shallow."  
    They had arrived at the trauma room and transferred over to the bed, "you need us anymore?"  
 Carter shook his head no, and turned to Abby, "let's get her hooked up to a pulse oximeter. I also want a CBC, and portable chest x-ray, now!"  
    Carter listened to Samatha's chest and turned to Chuny, "what's her vitals?"  
    "BP has dropped to 80/60, pulse 180, respirations are 10 and her pulse ox is 91%."  
    "Where the hell is the portable?"  
    "They should be here soon."  
    "Damnit we need them here now! We are losing her."  
    Carter looked at the ECG machine and watched Samatha go into cardiac arrest. He jumped up and started compressions.  
    "Chuny bag her. Damnit I am not going to lose you on my shift. Abby get me the defibrillator set up and charge to 300!"  
    Abby set up the defibrillator and started charging it, handing the paddles to Carter. "Charged."  
    "Clear." He shocked her heart, looked at the monitor for a change and nothing, "360!"  
    "Charged"  
    Carter shocked her again and looked at the monitor. Samantha was back into rhythm, "Okay Chuny could you call pulmonary down here for a consult? Abby do you know if she has any family coming in?"  
    "The only thing I got was she was in town for a conference, staying at a hotel. Do you want me to check her personal belongings for identification?"  
    "Yes, I need to find out who to call."  
    Abby went over to Samantha's purse and pulled out her wallet. She opened it up and found her driver's license, which she read that she was from  
Boston. She also found her medical card, she went to Carter and handed him cards.  
    "Thanks Abby, could you stay here and keep an eye on her, call me if anything happens to her."  
    Carter went out to the admit desk and picked up the phone, that's when he glanced at driver's license. He promptly dropped the phone, "Oh my god!  
It can't be."  
    "What is it Carter, are you alright?" Dr. Weaver asked, she was sitting at the desk going through some charts.  
    "I know this lady, she and I went to school together. I haven't seen or heard from her since graduation."  
    "Does she have any relatives or family in the area?"  
    "I don't know, I think she used to live with her grandmother. Randi could you call her insurance company and see if you can have her medical records faxed here?"  
    Randi looked at him and nodded slightly, "Yea, give me a minute."  
    "No Randi, now. I want this done yesterday."  
    "Okay, okay chill out."  
    Carter just turned and walked away. He made is way back to the trauma room, he went to Samantha's bedside. He caressed her cheek, and looked at the monitors to see how she was doing. Abby turned to him, "are you okay? Did you get the information on her?"  
    "Randi is getting the information faxed to us, any change?"  
    "None. She seems to be holding her own though. You know her?"  
    "I used to know her, she and I went to school together years ago." Carter held her hand, and squeezed it. He had missed Samantha a lot over  
the years and often wondered what she had done with her life. The last time he saw her it was to say goodbye.  
  
  
  
**********************************Flashback*********************************  
  
    It was a beautiful spring day, John didn't care that only his grandparents made his graduation. He was holding the hand of his true love Samantha, she was the world to him. They had been walking towards the gardens, lost in thought. Samantha stopped and sat down on one of the benches and turned towards John. He noticed the sad look in her eyes, he reached up and stroked her cheek.  
    "Sam what's wrong? We are out of here finally."  
    "John I have decided to go away to school, and I don't know if it would be a good idea to keep our relationship going. I want to stay friends, can we do that?"  
    "Sam I love you, I don't care if you are on another planet I am yours forever and ever. What about all the plans we made about our future together?"  
    "Honey, I am being realistic, your father and grandfather want you to join their business empire and they don't want me in that picture. They have great plans for you and you will see that I am right about this."  
    "But Sam I am not going to follow in their footsteps, I am going to become a doctor. Also I don't care what they say about you, I love you and that is what counts. Please don't leave me."  
    "John, let's face facts, this is the best thing. We will still be friends, but nothing else. I love you with all my heart, but my heart is telling me this is the right thing. I have to go, I love you."  
    Sam reached up and pulled John down for a final kiss. She pulled away, looked down, walked out away and out of his life. Though she tried to hide the fact that she was crying, John caught the single tear cascade down her cheek.  
  
**********************************End Flashback*******************************  
  
  
  
    Carter would always remember that day for the rest of his life, that was the day when the love of his life walked out his life forever. She didn't even write him, or contact him at all. What he wondered was what she was doing back in town after all these years.  
    "Carter.... Dr. Carter... earth to Carter..."  
    "Huh... yes Abby?"  
    "I think she is coming around."  
    "Hey Samantha, time to wake up."  
    Samantha opened her eyes and looked around, the first thing she saw in front of her was John Carter. The only thought that went through her mind was, 'he hasn't changed since that day.' She went to lick her lips and felt the tube, she reached up to pull it out, but Carter grabbed her hands away.  
    "No, we need to keep that in for awhile yet. How are you feeling?"  
    Samantha just closed her eyes in response. 'God, I thought I could come back here and avoid him. Why did her body have to betray her yet again.'   
    "Come on Samantha open your eyes, I need to check you out."  
    Samantha opened her eyes, and looked away from John.  
    "Abby can you give us some privacy?"  
    "Sure, I will be right outside if you need me."  
    Abby walked out of the room and stood against the wall, she wanted to be nearby if Samantha went sour again.  
  
  
    "Sam, where have you been? I have missed you so much."  
    She continued to look the other way, but a single tear slipped down her cheek. John cupped her chin and turned her face to him.  
    "What are you doing back here? I thought you weren't ever coming back?"  
    Sam just looked at John, 'god how could she tell him the real reason she left him, she never wanted to hurt him, but she always hurt somebody along the road.' She continued to look at John, tears streaming down her face. Just as she was about to squeeze his hand that held hers, someone came bursting into the room.  
  
  
    "Where's the patient that I was sent to consult?"  
    Carter pulled his hand away and turned to the doctor, "Right here. This is Samantha Jenkins, she came in with a severe asthma attack. She was given..."  
    "I can read thank you. You may go, I need to examine the patient."  
    Carter looked at Sam, then the doctor and walked to the other side of the room.  
    "I said you can go, I don't need anything else."  
    Carter slammed out of the door and walked to the front desk. He picked up another chart, then slammed it down again. He looked around and saw that everyone was discreetly looking his way. Carter just mumbled and walked down the hallway to the lounge, slamming open the door he walked into the room and started pacing. He didn't even hear Kerry come into the room.  
    "What's wrong Carter?"  
    Carter stopped pacing and looked at Kerry. He opened his mouth and closed it again when nothing came out. He slumped down on the couch, put his head into his hands and started sobbing. Kerry sat down next to him and rubbed his back.  
    "Carter, what's wrong? Something happen to your patient?"  
    "No.. No.. She is f..fine." Taking a deep breath he turned to Kerry, "Samantha and I were high school sweethearts, on graduation day she broke up with me. And now seeing her here again is just throwing me for a loop. All those feelings I had for her then are coming back in force. And when I thought that we were communicating again, the damn pulmonary consult came in and threw me out."  
    "What do you mean threw you out? You are the doctor responsible for her, not him."  
    "He told me to leave and that I am basically not wanted in there while he does his examination. When I went to the other side of the room to observe he pointedly told me to leave, he didn't need me anymore. I never did get his name either, he didn't even introduce himself to me."  
    "Well you come with me and I will find out what his problem is."   
    Carter and Kerry walked out of the lounge and headed towards the trauma room, upon arriving Kerry walked into the room first. Carter slowly followed her in, and went to Samantha's bedside. The pulmonary doctor looked at Carter, but didn't seem to notice Kerry enter the room as well.  
    "Excuse me, I told you to leave I don't need your services anymore."  
    "I am the emergency room doctor in charge of this patient, I will stay here until such time I deem that she is in capable hands."  
    "No, I think you have that wrong, I am her doctor now. In fact, I am getting ready to release her."  
    "You are going to do what! She is not going to be released until at least tomorrow. She came in here, went into cardiac arrest and even though she may be okay now, she could have a relapse."  
    "Look I have done enough of these people to know that a relapse is not likely to happen. She is breathing fine now, so I am going to pull out the breathing tube and release her."  
    Kerry finally had enough, she walked up to the doctor and pulled him aside.  
    "Hi, I am Dr. Weaver and I am the Chief of ER. I was here when they brought her in and frankly I don't think she will be released today, maybe tomorrow if she has no problems during the night."  
    "I don't care who you are, she is my patient and I am releasing her NOW!"  
    "Okay, but first I am going to check with Dr. Romano with your decision on releasing her, but first I need your name."  
    "Fine, my name is Dr. Thomas, you will find out from Dr. Romano that I am right and that I have the right to release her."  
    Kerry looked over at Carter and smiled at him, but he wasn't looking at her, he was busy with Samantha. Kerry walked out of the room, she found Mark at the front desk going over charts.  
    "Could you go into Trauma 1 and make sure that Dr. Thomas does not release the patient in there, while I get Dr. Romano down here to for a second opinion?"  
    "Sure, what's going on?"  
    "Carter has a patient in there that came in with a severe asthma attack, and the pulmonary doctor has decided to take over the patient."  
    "That's doesn't seem like a problem."  
    "Well he just walked in after getting a call to come down and do a consult and literally kicked Carter out of the room saying that she was now his patient and that he wasn't needed anymore. He hadn't even looked at her, just her chart, and now he has decided that she is well enough to be released."  
    "Wi..."  
    Before Mark could say anything there was sounds of yelling coming from the Trauma room. Mark and Kerry ran towards the source and when they got to the room Dr. Thomas had grabbed Carter by his shirt and was getting ready to toss him out.  
    "What the hell is going on in here?" Kerry demanded.  
    "I am showing this doctor the door, I asked him nicely to leave earlier, but apparently he doesn't listen to directions very well."  
    Mark walked up between the two and pulled Dr. Thomas off of Carter, "this doctor here, Dr. Carter is the patient's doctor until such time I deem otherwise. You will promptly leave this room immediately."  
    "STOP! Stop arguing over me like I am not here!" Samantha screamed, her breathing tube had been removed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Samantha. Carter hurried over to her bedside and tried to calm her down.  
    "Calm down, it's okay. We won't fight anymore. Just lie back and relax."  
    Carter turned to them all, "my patient is sick and doesn't need anymore aggravations, could you please take this outside and away from here?"  
    Kerry looked at Carter and nodded, "I think Dr. Carter here is right, we have to remember that the patient comes first. Now please, Dr. Thomas would you mind to come with me to go talk to Dr. Romano."  
    "No need Kerry, since I am right here." Dr. Romano replied, looking at all of them. "Pray tell what is going on here."  
    "Let's discuss this in my office, Dr. Carter will stay here with his patient." Kerry said.  
    "Dr. Carter if you need one of us, just holler."

**********************************************************************************A/N**********************************************************************************************  
I originally wrote this back in 2000 and posted it on the Usenet and have since been working on fixing the last chapter as it was abruptly ended due to some personal things going on at that time. I hope to do this story justice as my muse has taken over, just 15+ years later.  
There are going to be things different from the series, sorry if you are looking for a cannon story. This is something I have gone back and forth on while re-writing this story.  
One last thing, due to my own work schedule, the updating is going to be erratic, but I am trying to get the chapters up as quickly as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

With that Dr. Romano led them all down the hall to Kerry's office, once inside Dr. Romano started his tirade.  
    "What the hell do you think you were doing in there? Never mind that everyone in the hospital heard the shouting match, but it apparently upset,"  
Dr. Romano looked down at the chart that he had grabbed on the way out. "Ms. Jenkins. Now I will ask Kerry here to tell me what this is all about."  
    Kerry told Romano what had transpired up to the point where Romano had come in. "We hadn't been gone for longer than 2 minutes when we heard yelling, when we got back to the exam room, Dr. Thomas had physically grabbed Dr. Carter by the shirt and was on his way to throw him out. That is about the time you showed up, Robert."  
    "Okay, well what do you have to say for yourself Dr. Thomas?"  
    "Under my medical advisement it seemed to me that Ms. Jenkins had improved a great deal and therefore did not need to be admitted to the hospital. Her vitals are stable and she seems to be fine now."  
    "And how long have you had your medical license for?" Robert Romano pointedly asked Dr. Thomas "Because if I were the doctor treating her I would advise Ms. Jenkins to be admitted for observation for at least a night, if not two."  
    "That may be your opinion, but since she is my patient, I am having her released immediately."  
    "Dr. Thomas I hereby relieve Ms. Jenkins from your care. I will personally oversee her admittance into this hospital. You are now dismissed. Oh, before you go, I will tell you that I am going to confer with your superior about your medical practices and see that you are written up."  
    "You may do so, but I will contest it to the bitter end."  
    "Bitter end you say, well how do you explain that you physically attacked a doctor without any provocation at all when he was protecting the patient from your bad medical judgement? Better yet, how will you explain that you told the Chief of the Hospital that he was wrong in his judgement and therefore has no right to say in the matter."  
    "I have done no such thing, I was doing my job and you three got in the way. I was called down to take over a patient's well being and I did. Drs. Weaver and Carter interfered in my assessment of the patient and therefore caused emotional harm to my patient. I will now go release my patient now, I will probably be talking to you soon, Dr. Romano."  
    Dr. Thomas stood up and walked out the door. Kerry was the first to respond.  
    "Robert you aren't going to let him release that patient? If she has another attack and dies it will be the hospital's fault for releasing her early."  
    Robert just waved his hand and picked up the phone.  
    "Randi will you call security and have a Dr. Thomas thrown out of the ER please? Thank you." He looked at Mark and Kerry, "he will not have a chance to get Ms. Jenkins released, but if you excuse me I have a patient to admit."  
    Robert stood up, walked over to the door opening it and turned to waited for the others to follow. He then went down the hall to the Trauma room to see how Ms. Jenkins was doing. Upon coming into the room, he walked over to where Dr. Thomas was filling out her release papers and promptly tore them up. He then turned to Samantha.  
    "Hello, my name is Dr. Robert Romano, I am going to have you admitted for observation. I know you thought you were going to be released, but it is my judgement that you should stay here at least one night to make sure that no complications should arise."  
    Dr. Thomas glared at Robert and stormed out of the room. That is when he ran into two security officers who were there to escort him out of the ER. The only thing that Robert caught was, "you will pay for this, Dr. Romano. Mark my words."  
    Carter who had taken a seat next to Samantha's bedside, looked up at Dr. Romano and very quietly said, "thank you."  
    Robert brushed him off as he did his assessment of Samantha, then turned to Kerry, "would you mind calling upstairs and seeing if they could arrange to have a bed made ready for Ms. Jenkins here? A private room please."  
    Kerry just nodded and walked out of the room and to the front desk to make the call.  
    "Dr. Carter and Ms. Jenkins I am sorry for the outburst earlier, I have taken care of the problem. Dr. Carter could I talk to you for a minute please? We will be right outside."  
    "Sure," turning to Samantha he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will be right back okay?"  
 Samantha just nodded, and squeezed his hand.  
    Once outside of the exam room Dr. Romano began, "Dr. Carter I hope you are alright with me taking over your patient?"  
    "Actually I am very glad you did, as you could probably tell I know Sam.. I mean Ms. Jenkins."  
    "That is what I want to know, how well do you know Samantha?"  
    "She and I were steady in high school, but that all changed after we  graduated. I haven't seen or heard from Sam in years, in fact I am wondering what she is doing back in Chicago. I didn't even recognize her when she came in earlier, it was when I went to Randi to have her medical records sent to us that I recognized her name."  
    "Okay, this is what I am going to do, I am going to have her admitted overnight. I agree with you and Dr. Weaver's assessment of Samantha, she should be kept overnight, especially after having a severe asthma attack. I want you to go up with her when we set up a room for her, I am going to give you two days off, but with the stipulation that she stay with you after being released tomorrow morning."  
    Carter just stared at Dr. Romano, could this man actually have a heart after all?  
    "Look I know that I may act like a sonofabitch all the time, but you deserve better. And since it is almost Christmas, well let's just say I am starting to feel that Christmas spirit come over me. You have been through hell this year, and I want to see you find some happiness. I was wrong when you came back from rehab, you are a great doctor to this hospital and it is my judgement that you deserve some personal time to yourself."  
    "Thank you Dr. Romano, you don't know what this means to me. If you don't mind though I would like to get back to Samantha now."  
    "You are welcome and please call me Robert."  
    "Thank you Robert, you can be a wonderful man. I promise not to let others know it though."  
    "That would be greatly appreciated, can't let them know that I do have feelings." Laughing Robert let Carter go back to Samantha.  
    Carter chuckled on his way back to Samantha's side, he sat down and stoked her cheek. She had fallen asleep, and he was glad she was finally getting some rest. Stifling back a yawn, he reached over and intwined his fingers into hers. He couldn't believe that Sam was back in his life, but he hadn't had a chance to find out if she wanted him back in hers. He hoped in his heart of hopes that she would take him back. As he placed his arm on the rail, then laid his head down on top of it and closed his eyes, within minutes he was asleep.  
    Kerry walked into the exam room and saw that Carter had fallen asleep. She really didn't want to wake him up, but they were going to take Samantha up to her room. She went up to Carter and shook him slightly.  
    "Carter... Carter..."  
    Carter startled awake, "huh? Oh Kerry, what's wrong? Is Samantha okay?"  
    "Carter calm down, she's okay. They are ready for her upstairs, you want to take her up now?"  
    "Yes, did Dr. Romano speak to you?"  
    "Robert explained to me that he was giving you some time off to take care of Samantha. You know he surprises us sometimes, but don't get used to it."  
    "Actually I was shocked when he told me to take the time off. In fact, he told me to call him Robert as well, and apologized for what he said to me when I came back from rehab. It's weird, I know you said not to get used to it, but something inside me tells me otherwise."  
    "The only thing that Mark had to say was 'has hell frozen over again?'"  
    Laughing Carter just nodded his head, then turned towards Samantha, she seemed to be waking up a little. Opening her eyes she spotted John looking at her with worry etched across his face.  
    She started to say something but Carter stopped her, "shhh, Sam. It's okay, I am going to take you up to your room now."  
    "I am so sorry to cause you so much pain John, I love you. I always have, please forgive me?"  
    "Sam not now, we will talk later after you have rested some more."  
    "Mmm, thanks for everything." She reached for his hand and grasped it.  
    "Well let's get you up to your room and get you settled in. Then I want you to rest, okay?"  
    "Yes, Dr. Carter."  
    Carter unlocked the gurney and then wheeled her towards the elevators. He pushed the up button and waited for the elevator. While waiting he stroked her cheek, he felt he had to pinch himself to believe that his beloved Samantha was really here. The elevator opened and he pushed the gurney into the elevator, pushing the floor he needed, the doors closed.  
    Samantha gently pulled him down to her, "John there is something I want to tell you, but I think I know of something else that will suffice." She lifted her head and kissed him gently on the lips.  
    Carter startled over her actions, but didn't want the kiss to end. He pulled away afterwards and looked into Samantha's eyes.  
    "Oh Sam, why did you leave me so long ago? I have tried to forget you,  
but I never did."  
    "Shhh, John I had my reasons and at the time I thought they were for the best. And I too have never forgotten you, when we get to my room we have a lot to talk about."  
    Carter leaned down and quickly kissed her again, as he pulled up the elevator doors opened. Standing up again, he pushed her out and down the hall to her room. He adjusted her bed, and made sure that the bed was locked in place.  
    Carter then turned to Samantha and asked her, "would you mind if I went back downstairs and signed off? I will be back shortly, I promise."  
    "Only if you could bring me back some chocolate pudding, not the stuff from the hospital, but the real stuff. I have a craving for it."  
    "I think I can do that, I know of a great place to get it."  
    Carter leaned down and hugged her, then turned to leave. He walked into the ER and signed himself out. As he was walking out of the ambulance bay to head to Doc's he bumped into Dr. Thomas.  
    "Sorry about that, sir."  
    "Watch where you are going young man. Oh it's you, why can't you just leave me alone?"  
    "I said I was sorry, I am in a hurry."  
    "Oh I just bet, so where do you buy your drugs at? The alley just down the street from some poor soul who could have a better life than selling drugs to a doctor who should have been fired that day."  
    Carter blinked his eyes, he tried to keep his temper down, but it was failing miserably.  
    "Look you don't know me, and I really don't wish to know you. But if you will excuse me I have to go."  
    Carter started walking away, but suddenly found himself spun around and punched in the face. Grunting Carter reacted without thinking, he retaliated back with a punch of his own, but missed. Dr. Thomas had ducked out of the way, he grabbed Carter by the neck and threw him down on the ground. Pinning him to the ground he began pummeling Carter, and yelling at him.  
    "Thanks to you I don't have a job anymore, if you had only left when I asked then I wouldn't have to spend Christmas without a job."  
    Carter couldn't say anything, he just prayed that someone would come and pull this man off of him before he did some real damage. A few seconds later he felt the weight lift off of him, but he couldn't feel much except the pain cursing through his body. He glanced up and saw Dr. Thomas being dragged away, taking a deep breath or at least as deep as he could, he went to stand up. He got to his knees and collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Romano was instantly at Carter side, "Carter, don't move. Kerry get me a gurney now."  
    Carter tried to wave Romano aside, "I am fine, just got the wind knocked out of me."  
    "Let us check you out, he was really pounding on you."  
    "Fine, but I can walk in there by myself. I don't want to go in on a gurney, please."  
    "Okay, but let me help you in okay?"  
    Just as Carter began to stand up, a pain in his side flared up like it was on fire and any breath that he had just gotten back was shoved out of his lungs. Dropping  
to his knees, then he raises his hand up in surrender, not able to speak as he tries to deal with the pain and breathe at the same time.  
    Dr. Romano waves his hand to bring the gurney to him and with help from Mark, Kerry and Robert, they got Carter up onto the gurney, then began to push it through the door and then straight to Trauma Room 1.   
  
  
    As soon as the gurney stops, Romano begins barking out orders.   
    “Get him hooked up and call for the portable x-ray!” He then turns his attention to Carter, lowering his voice, “I know you are going to say no pain medication, but without it you are going to be in worse shape than you are now.”  
    Carter knew that he was right, and with a slow nod he gives his permissiong to give him something to ease the pain, because right now it was really hard to breathe when it felt as if someone was sticking a hot poker in his side. Closing his eyes, he just lets the voices in the room wash over him as he tries to continue to take a breath in and let it out again. Mark slides the oxygen mask over his Carter's nose and mouth, as he pats him on his shoulder which causes Carter to wince in pain.  
    “I think we are going to need an x-ray of his left shoulder,” Mark spoke up as he began to palpate the shoulder that produces another wince and a groan from Carter. “Sorry, Carter, you know I had to do that, but you shouldn't feel much in a moment.”  
    Carter just nods as now it wasn't just his right side that was on fire, it was also his left shoulder and they both seem to be vying for which one hurt the most. The oxygen mask over his nose and mouth was fogging up as he tried to continue to breath as well as fight the pain he was experiencing, and then he began to panic.  
    “Samantha...need to...talk...to...her. Left...her....to....get....pudding.” Carter stammered out, “she does...not know wh....where I 'm.”  
    Mark reaches out and rests his hand on his right and uninjured shoulder.  
    “Calm down, Carter, I'll get a message up to her to let her know what is keeping you and I am sure Randi will get her some pudding. Just relax, you should feel some relief very shortly.”   
    He glances at Dr. Weaver seeing her injecting dilaudid into his IV, which had been placed shortly after they had arrived in the trauma room. He keeps talking to him in soothing tones until Carter's eyes begin to glass over and slowly his eyelids slide shut.   
    “He's out! Let's get these x-rays taken and hopefully he won't have to have surgery on his shoulder, but as this is the second time it has been dislocated, the odds are a bit higher that that will be the case.”  
  
  
    The x-ray technician enters the room pushing the portable x-ray machine in front of him, he is given which areas to film and the technician begins setting things up. Shooing everyone out of the room while he shoots, he calls them back in when he's done.  
    “Will have the wet readings in 5 minutes.”   
     He exits the room with those words, hurrying off to get the films souped up and sent back so the doctors could get to work fixing that which is broken.  
  
    Dr. Romano already knew that at least 2 of Carter's ribs were broken, he didn't need x-rays to confirm that, but what he did need to confirm was how serious the shoulder injury was. Sidling up to the head of the gurney he reaches over and gently palpates the shoulder and mutters under his breath.  
    “Chuny, call Shirley and let her know that I will need one of the OR's gotten ready for myself and Elizabeth. The patient is John Carter.” Turning to Mark, he lowers his voice, “When we head up there, I need you to go see Miss Jenkins to let her know what is going on with John here, and if you think she's up to it, explain his injuries as well as the surgery he will be having.”  
    Mark Greene glances at the monitors taking in everything that was happening to his collegue John Carter, before he nods to Romano in the positive.   
    “Actually I will go up there now, as I am sure that she's already beginning to worry about him taking so long.” He replied, taking on last glance at Carter, he patted him on his uninjured shoulder as he turns and exits the trauma room. Passing the admit desk, he stops to tell Randi that he was heading upstairs to see Samantha Jenkins and if he was needed, just to page him. Once he got a response from Randi that she got all that, he walks down the corridor to the elevators, stepping into the now vacant elevator, he presses the floor number and leans back against the inside wall as he lifts his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose, just trying to take in all that had happened in just the last 30 minutes or so.  
  
    Samantha was beginning to worry about how long it was taking John to return, she keeps either picking at the blanket that covers her, or tossing it off as she debates getting up and going to look for him. Just as she's about to get up, there was a knock at the door, glancing up she saw one of the doctors from downstairs and the knot that had begun to form in the pit of her stomach grows a bit tighter. Scooting a bit more off the bed, Mark hurries into the room and rests his right hand on her left shoulder.  
    “Woah! Where do you think you are going?”  
    “Where's John, what's happened to him?”   
    “He is downstairs being treated, he will be fine, just a dislocated shoulder and a couple broken ribs. Someone met up with him outside the hospital and roughed him up a bit. Dr. Romano and my fiancee Dr. Corday will be taking care of his shoulder in surgery.”  
    “Surgery!??!!! I thought you said he would be fine, but if he's got to have surgery then everything is not fine. Give it to me straight, I can take it, plus I am a doctor myself”  
    “John didn't say anything about you being a doctor,” Mark replied a bit shocked, but continues, “but I will tell you this, he will be fine, the only reason he's having surgery is that this isn't the first time he's dislocated his shoulder and as a doctor you should know that if the same shoulder is dislocated again that surgery is more than likely to occur as there might be more damage that can't be seen on the outside, nor through x-rays.”  
    Samantha just nods as she scoots back into bed and curls her legs underneath her.   
    “I remember something about that during my days of being a medical student, but as I am a pediatric doctor with my own practice, I am not exposed to such injuries on a day to day basis anymore.”  
    “Pediatric doctor, we need another one here at the hospital, but I guess you will be returning home to your practice after you are released. Though I will say this, since your arrival, Carter.. I mean John, sorry, all of those who work with him call him Carter, he's been happier than I have seen him since...” Mark trails off as I tries to remember the last time he saw him as happy as he had been today and shaking his head. “Since the time he was a first year Intern, after switching from surgery to emergency medicine.”  
    Samantha laughs bitterly.  
    “I take it his family pushed him into surgery as it was more prestigious than anything else and he would make more money. That's so his family.”  
    “Well I know his grandmother has no problem with him being an emergency medicine doctor, as she sees why he loves it, in fact, for a time, she was funding a clinic in emergency that our former head nurse had opened. There have been other things that have been going on with him and his family in the past few years that you will need to talk to him about. But I do know that his grandmother and I believe his grandfather are now backing his decision to be a doctor and not go into the family business.”  
     “His grandmother always was an incredible woman, so kind, gentle and loving to both John and Barbara. She is the one person I have truly missed since I left Chicago to go to school in Boston.” Samantha let her voice trail off as she thinks back to the times she was at John's grandparent's house, the way that gramma would always make sure that Samantha was welcomed, and even got to know her parents as well. A smile appears on  her face, causing her blue-gray eyes to sparkle and the corners of her eyes to crinkle slightly. Then remembering where she was at, she pulls herself back to the here and now.  
    “Will I be able to see John after he gets out of surgery?”  
    Mark had just been watching Samantha quietly as the emotions flitted across her face as she seemed to have been taken back by a few memories of her youth, so her question sort of startled him.  
    “I can see about having him brought to your room after he gets out of recovery. That way you both can keep an eye on each other.”  
    “Thank you Dr. Greene.”  
    “You are welcome and as you are a friend of Carter's and a fellow doctor you can call me Mark.”  
    “Thank you Mark, and I would also like to thank Robert and your fiancee, Dr. Corday for taking care of John.”  
    “I am sure you will see the two of them after Carter is brought here.”   
    A loud beeping sound is heard and even though Sam didn't have one on her, she went looking for her's as Mark lifted his up. Samantha gives a sheepish grin.  
    “The sound of a beeper that will even wake you up from a deep sleep, and even when it's not around you still search for it.”  
    “It's better than an alarm clock at times too.” He glances down at it and sighs, “well it seems I am needed downstairs. You just get some rest and I will have someone let you know when Carter is out of surgery.”  
    “I guess I could get some sleep, at least time will go a bit quicker then.”  
    Mark waves good bye as he exits the room, heading for the stairs knowing the elevator could take forever to get to the floor, plus he needs a bit of exercise.   
  
  
    Samantha curls up under the blankets and turns to look out the window, there was a light snow falling. She just quietly watches the snow fall knowing that sleep wasn't going to come, not until she was sure and saw for herself that John was going to be okay. So lost in her thoughts and the hypnotising way the snowflakes fell that she didn't hear anyone come into the room until that person spoke.  
    “Oh, I thought that they would be giving him a private room.”  
    Samantha hearing a voice she thought she would never hear again, rolls over and smiles at the woman who stood in the doorway.  
    “It is a private room, but I am willing to share it with your grandson, Mrs. Carter.”  
    Millicent's eyes widen and she gasps as she hears Samantha's voice, crossing the room to her bed, she leans over and wraps Samantha up in a hug and kisses her cheek.  
    “Samantha! It's so good to see you. I know that John has never forgotten you, nor have I. Though what has you here in the hospital?”  
    “I was brought in with a severe asthma attack.” Samantha looks a bit chagrin, “forgot to bring my medications with me on this trip.”  
    “Samantha Jenkins you should know better than that.” Millicent stared at her a moment then broke into a smile. “At least you were brought here and if you know about John, then I am to guess you were seen by him when you were brought in?”  
     Samantha nods, “Yes, he was going to get us some chocolate pudding, but something happened between then and now. All I was told was that he was going in for surgery on his shoulder, due to it being dislocated again and he also broke two ribs, but no one told me how his injuries were caused.”  
     “All I was told was that he was attacked outside of the hospital by another doctor, then I was given his room number where he was going to be taken after he gets out of recovery. I am just glad it wasn't more serious, as he has had enough trouble in the past year to last him a lifetime.” The worry lines in Millicant's forehead appeared as she frowns a bit, then smiles again. “But let's not dwell on that unpleasantness. What have you been up to and why have you been out of touch since you and John graduated high school”  
      Samantha wanted to know more about what has been going on with John, but as Mark Greene told her earlier, she would have to ask John and as the question that she had been dreading is asked, she is tempted to wave her hand and roll over to ignore Millicent, though something keeps her from doing that.  
    “Why don't you ask your son and daughter in law.”   
    Millicent who had been looking for a chair to pull up so she could sit down next to Samantha's bed, stops and looks hard at her.  
    “They didn't, wait don't answer that. I have heard that tone of voice before coming from my own grandson when his parents have done something he was not happy about. The next question is, why didn't you come to either myself or Mr. Carter?”  
    Samantha sighs as she hears the question she has heard herself say in her dreams and even while she was awake.  
    “I was told that you were in on this decision, that you all agreed that was it was best to let John live his life as was expected and not get in the way. At least I was able to go to medical school and not worry about student loans to be paid back when I finished.”  
    “Oh, Samantha, no. Neither myself nor my husband had anything to do with that. We both saw how happy you made John when you and he were seeing one another and we both had hopes that after college that he would ask you to marry him.” Locating a chair, she pulls it up next to the bed, sitting down, she reaches out and grasps one of Samantha's hands. “Please tell me you will be staying a bit longer, at least long enough for John, myself and his grandfather to get re-acquanted with you. But I am putting my foot down here and now, that you will be staying at our house after you are released and I will not take no for an answer.”  
    “Mrs. Carter, you don't have to do that, besides I have a room at the Sheraton, already paid for by those hosting the conference I am here to speak at. Which I do need to do tomorrow afternoon, even if I have to check myself out against medical advice to do so.”  
    “You will do no such thing, I will call them and let them know what is going on and I assure you there will be no problems with you missing the conference. You need to rest and recooperate, and that will take place at our house. Also you need to stop calling me Mrs. Carter, it's Gamma as it has always been.”  
    Samantha just nods, knowing full well to argue with Millicent was like trying to explain a medical procedure to a 2 year old, it was impossible for them to understand and with Gamma, she was hard headed and would do anything to make her happy and comfortable. It was one of the reasons she was nearly living at the house, with two parents who were alcoholics and loved to fight while drunk, the house was a haven for her when things got really bad.   
    “You win, but then again, it's hard to fight against you when I know you are right.”  
    Millicent smiles as she squeezes Samantha's hand again.  
    “Good, plus I think having you there will also help keep John from going too stir crazy while he's out on medical leave. He's not too keen on that, he's as hard headed as me. Wonder where he gets it from.” Gamma laughs and winks.  
  
  
    Just then John is rolled into the room, he's still groggy from the anethestic, but hearing both his Gamma and Samantha talking and laughing, he smiles in response.  
    “Doomed.”  
    It's the only words he says as his bed is locked into place, his IV line is adjusted and the button to the PCA that held Morphine was hooked onto the edge of his bed, close to his one good hand. The doctor who brought him in is working on taking a new set of vitals and laughs as she hears Carter.  
    “Carter, it looks as if you will be in good hands while you are here. Your grandmother and a beautiful woman in the bed next to yours will take good care of you.”   
    Elizabeth Corday turns her attention to the two women in the room.   
   “Good afternoon, Mrs. Carter and I hear through the grapevine of this hospital that you are Samantha Jenkins. I am Dr. Elizabeth Corday, Mark Greene's fiancee. It's a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances.”  
   “Good afternoon, Dr. Corday. How bad was the damage to his shoulder.” Millicent asks, glancing at Samantha as she asks the question that was both on their minds.  
   “Minimal damage, just had to repair a few things that will help keep his shoulder from dislocating as easily in the future. We will be keeping him overnight, to keep an eye on him, but he should be able to return home tomorrow morning or afternoon, granted that he has someone to keep an eye on him, and make sure that he doesn't try to overdo things too soon.”  
   Elizabeth looks hard at Carter as she spoke the last few words, seeing him pull back away from her and shift his eyes elsewhere, she nods and smiles.  
   “Samantha, I have been told by Robert, Dr. Romano, that you will released at the same time as Carter here, with the same rules as him. Not back to your hotel, but somewhere that you can be watched to make sure you don't overdo things either. Also, that Robert has called the coordinator of the conference you were here for, and told them that you are not able to do your lecture and if they wish to bill you for your room, that he will pay for it.”  
   Samantha's eyes widen as she shakes her head.  
   “Oh no, he doesn't have to pay for my room, I can do that, but I have a feeling that telling Robert that is almost as bad as asking Mrs. Cart...Gamma here not to do the same thing, nor let me stay at her house for the rest of my time here in Chicago.”  
    Elizabeth nods and laughs.  
    “You are a quick learner. To be honest, until today I never seen Robert be as generous as he's been with you and Carter.”  
    “That might have to do with Robert having been one of my teachers while I was at medical school in Boston. It was only for a semester, but he was my mentor during that short time. I had forgotten he was here, and was pleasantly surprised to see him this morning. He was rough around the edges even when he was in Boston, but from what I am hearing from you and others who were whispering in the corridors, he's gotten a bit more cankerous since then.”  
    Samantha knows why, but she isn't the one to tell them. When and if Robert was ever willing and able to do so, he would have to be the one to tell them, but she would talk to him at some point alone and see how he really was doing and do a little catching up herself. Suddenly a yawn overtakes her and she lowers her face against the pillow to hide her embarrassment, as she hears both Gamma and Elizabeth chuckle softly.  
    It was Gamma who speaks first.  
    “Okay young lady, you need to get some sleep and you,” she looks toward John, “you need to get some as well. I will return later this evening at which time we will talk a bit more about things.”  
    Standing up, Millicent leans down, kissing Samantha on her forehead and giving her another hug, before she stands back up and heads over to the other bed, where her grandson was fighting to stay awake, as Elizabeth had pressed the button on the PCA to deliver a dose of morphine to help keep him comfortable. Reaching over, she brushes his hair off his forehead, leaning down, she kisses his cheek and whispers softly to him.  
    “I love you, John. Get some sleep and when you wake up you will feel better, plus you do have a beautiful woman in the bed next to yours who has never stopped loving you. Be gentle, there are things she needs to tell you, but give her time and when you are ready, you need to tell her about yourself.”   
    Giving John one last kiss on the cheek, she stands back up and waves Elizabeth to come with her, leaving both John and Samantha alone in their room, though both were not up to talking as they both had fallen asleep as soon as their eyes closed. Elizabeth closes the door behind her as she and Millicent Carter head for the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha was standing at the window staring out into the dawning morning, a quick glance behind her toward John let her see that he was still asleep. Turning her attention back to the outside, she leans her head against the window, the coolness of the glass feels nice against her forehead as she's taken back to her thoughts, not even realizing that John was awake and watching her quietly, though just like her, he was trying to figure out what to say to her now that they were alone or as alone as they could be in this place.  
    Gamma had said something about Sam not having stopped loving him, but maybe he was still dreaming. He sucks in a breath as he tries to adjust and just that small bit of movement reminded him why he was in the hospital. Reaching for the button which wasn't that far away, he turns his attention to a spot on the wall as he waits for pain medication to take the pain away.  
    Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she turns around and walks over to his bed. Seeing he was already pressing the button on the PCA, she reaches out tentatively until her fingers find the top of his head, then with gentle strokes, she leans against the railing of his hospital bed just watching him saying nothing.  
   “Sammy...” John began.  
   “Shhhh.. John we can talk in a little bit, just relax.” Samantha replied as she kept running her fingers through his hair.  
    Instead of saying anything, John just looked up at her blue gray eyes, which was one of the first things he noticed about her when they first met in high school and that had haunted his dreams since they graduated. Though now, they were right next to him and the rest of Sammy was right there with them and this was no dream.  
  
  
   It doesn't take long for the dilaudid to slide through his veins and take away the pain that was beginning to take over his meditation of sorts. Finally he was able to take a deep breath, as a smile curves his lips.  
    “Sammy, why?”  
    That is all he asks, seeing her eyes darken as her brain registers the question, she nearly pulls back, but instead takes a deep breath herself and nods, but brings her hand back to rest the hospital bed railing.  
    “I have spent most of this morning since before the sunrise trying to figure out how to tell you what happened, but no matter how I put it in my mind it still angers me and I am sure that it will do the same to you.” Samantha begins.  
    “A couple days before graduation your mother called me to invite me to lunch. I had the hope that maybe she would be the one to see how much you and I loved one another.” She shakes her head a bit, as her eyelids close over her blue-gray eyes blocking them from Carter's view. She continues, though her eyes open again as she feels his right hand cover her own.  
    “That wasn't to be it seems. She was there to offer me a full ride with no worries about any need to pay back any loans or grants, nor where I would live. Your mother said that not only did both of your parent's agree to this arrangement, but so did your grandparents.”  
    Carter nearly bolts upright in his bed, but Sam was ready for such a reaction as she reaches out with both her hands to push him back against the bed, her head shaking side to side fighting back the tears that threaten to fall as she hears his voice.  
    “My grandparents were in on this as well?!”  
    “No! They weren't.”  
    He stops fighting her and just sags back against his pillows, his eyes closing as he could almost see his mother and Sammy talking in his mind's eye. Opening his eyes again, he nods to her to continue.  
    “The catch was that I had to find a school away from you and not to contact you again. John, I didn't want to do it, but with my own parents living in a bottle or high on some drug they got their hands on and no other family to turn to for help to go to medical school, I took it. I went to Boston where your parents had gotten me into Harvard and I buried myself into my school work to keep me from thinking about you, because it hurt too much to do so and my resolve would more than likely crumble.”  
    Carter had been watching the emotions cross her face as she spoke, when the first tear tumbled from her eyes, he reaches up to wipe them away. Then with his good arm he pulls her down to him as he hugs her.  
    “Oh Sammy, I don't know if it would have made a difference if you had told me or my grandparents what was going on, but you are here now and I really do not want to let you go this time.”  
    Samantha pulls back a bit from Carter as she looks into his eyes and smiles.  
    “There are a few things that I need to deal with in Boston before I can stay for good. One of which is to get my license transfered here, then to see about either closing my clinic or having one of the other doctors take it over.”  
    “Wait, you have your own clinic. You are a doctor?”  
    “Yes John. I graduated with my medical degree in pediatrics and with full honors, though it was with a bit of help from my mentor, Dr. Romano. I will explain about that at a later time. Right now, we both need to recover, get reacquanted and I need to look for a job here once I am back on my feet.”  
    “And that is when your doctor deems so, for both of you.”  
    Samantha jumps slightly as her head springs up to look toward the entrance to the room to see Dr. Romano standing at the threshold smiling at the two of them. With a small smile toward him, she glances at John to see what his response. Sam remembers very well how much John liked being out sick or injured, she could only imagine how hard it was going to be to keep him from overdoing things now that he was older, but then another smile curves her lips as her hand reaches out and her fingers slide through his hair. Turning back to Dr. Romano she was the speak first.  
    “Good morning, Dr. Romano.”  
    “I told you yesterday to call me Robert and good morning. Seems that you both are feeling a bit better than you did yesterday evening.”  
    “I still feel like I got run over by a truck, but at least I can take normal breaths without it feeling as if someone was holding a hot poker to my side and my left shoulder.”  
    “Yes that. Well I am going to have you start physical therapy at the beginning of next week, as that should be long enough to allow your ribs to heal a bit more. Plus I was also thinking that would give you enough time to catch up with Samantha here.”  
    Carter just rolls his eyes at the mention of physical therapy, but nods in understanding.  
    “If he's anything like he was when he was younger, John is going to be chomping at the bit to return to work.”  
    Robert laughs softly and nods.  
    “He's like me in that respect, but I am sure that you will be able to keep him from climbing the walls too much, because as soon as Mrs. Carter gets here I will go over both of your discharge orders.”  
    Robert had already spoken with both Millicent and Elizabeth about how they would handle the pain medication for Carter, also either Elizabeth or himself would be making a couple of housecalls during his medical leave. The three of them would see that he got through this without an incident, but he would discuss that with Carter later, sure that he hadn't told Samantha about what happened a year ago yet.  
    Carter glances to Robert a moment, and seeing the slight nod from him, he relaxes a bit more. He was going to have to talk to Samantha about his past, the stabbing and his drug addiction. Though he had just made up his mind to do so when they got back to the house, not here.  
    One of the floor nurses enters the room and looks at both of her patients, one of whom as up and about when she knew she shouldn't be, but not noticing Dr. Romano in the room as she began to speak to Samantha. The nurse was new and didn't know that one of her patients was a doctor at the hospital.  
    “Miss Jenkins you need to be in bed resting, not standing around talking to Mr. Carter here. He just had surgery and shouldn't be bothered.”  
    Robert clears his throat, causing the nurse to spin around toward the sound. Seeing Dr. Romano she opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She like other nurses on this floor were afraid of him.  
   Robert looks at her name plate and smiles a bit.  
   “Beth, it's Dr. Carter, he's a doctor in the emergency department and Miss Jenkins is an old friend of both myself and Dr. Carter here. So she isn't bothering him in the slightest, but as you are new, I will let this error slide this time. Next time, you should listen more when the change of shift happens, as I am sure that the circumstances concerning these two patients was covered at that time.”  
    Beth nods as she gathers the blood pressure machine stand, rolling it over to Dr. Carter's bed first. Frowning as she sees that his arm is in a sling, and Miss Jenkins was in the way on the other side of the bed. Rolling the stand around to the other side of the bed, she gives Samantha a look, then sidles between her and the bed railing without a word. Samantha glares at the nurse as she walks away from Carter's bed and returns to her own bed, where she sits down on the edge of the bed, still glaring at the nurse.  
   Robert just watches what is going on, not saying anything as he will let Samantha deal with it, he knew he was feared by not only the nurses on this floor, but most of the nurses in the hospital. It wasn't the way he wanted it, but that is how he came off and he wasn't sure how to remedy it. Though he was finding his soft side again with Samantha back in his life, he loved her like his own daughter and he knew she loved him as if he were her father. That is when he made the decision, he would give her his permission to tell Carter about his past, and that he would make hisself available for questions that he was sure were to arise.  
    Pulling himself from his thoughts at the soft, but hard voice of Samantha, he has to smile and as he looks at Carter, he sees that his eyes are closed and in his hand was the button for the PCA machine, frowning a bit he goes to say something, but Samantha's voice stops him.  
    “Where did you get your nursing license from, a Cracker Jack box? Did you even look to see why either of us were here, or did you just scan the paperwork?”  
    Samantha was standing at the edge of her bed, the glare she had before was replaced by a look of pure anger and disgust at what was going on before her own eyes. First this nurse doesn't even say excuse me, instead she just squeezes between Samantha and the bed railing, then she begins to check on the bandages covering the stitches on his shoulder without any warning. Her fists are raised up to rest on her hips as she waits for a response.  
    “I was told and read what is going on with all my patients, now lay down and wait while I tend to Dr. Carter here.”  
    Beth went back to what she was doing, not even paying a bit of attention to the reaction of her patient as she continues to poke and prod at both his shoulder and then his ribs.  
    It only took her a couple strides to reach Carter's bed at which time she reaches out and grabs both of Beth's hands and steers her around to her side of the bed. Still holding onto them, she glances at John for a moment before turning her full attention on the nurse she held in front of her.  
    “Please tell me what did the chart say about the injuries that this patient here is suffering from and don't bother to ask Dr. Romano there to help you, as I am sure he will ask you the same questions I am going to ask you, or worse, he will just fire you where you stand. Now answer my question before I lose my temper.”  
    Beth glares at Miss Jenkins and shakes her head.  
    “I am sorry, but I can not devulge another patient's information, unless you are family and Dr. Romano said that you were an old friend, so no, I will not tell you what his chart says.”  
    Beth yanks her arms out of Samantha's grasp and turns around to return to what she was doing before she was so rudely interrupted.  
   Robert knew that if he didn't step in soon that Beth would find out that his temper had nothing on Samantha's. Taking a few steps toward the door, he pokes his head out and looks to the nursing station. The charge nurse notices him and hurries over to him.  
   “What do you need, Dr. Romano?”  
   “Please remove Beth as these patient's nurse and when I am finished talking to my patients, I will want to have a word or two with both of you in my office.”  
   The charge nurse blanches at the orders, but nods as she hurries into the room and calls to Beth.  
   “Beth, you are needed immediately at the nurses station. I will finish with your patients here. Oh and I would suggest you don't leave the station until I return, is that understood?”  
   Beth looks between her two patients, Dr. Romano and her boss. Grumbling as she backs away from Dr. Carter, she storms out of the room and down the hall to the nurses station where she just paces, while muttering and grumbling under her breath. Anyone who comes close would not understand what she was saying, but didn't stop to ask her what was going on, instead continued tending to their patients and their own work. It would only be a matter of time before the entire hospital learned what was happening and they could wait until the grapevine worked it's magic.  
   The charge nurse had introduced herself as Nancy, and apologized for anything that might have transpired while Beth was checking on the two of them. She went about changing the bandages on Carter's shoulder, working with a gentleness that caused him to wonder if she just waved a magic wand over his shoulder and the bandages changed themselves, or what. Leaning back against the pillows he closes his eyes as both the pain medication he pushed into his system began to spread throughout his entire being, he slips into a light doze as Nancy finishes changing the bandages and checking on his broken ribs. Pulling the blankets to cover him while he napped, then she made her way over to Miss Jenkins bedside, having pulled the machine beside her as she walked over.  
    “Again let me apologize for Beth, Miss Jenkins, she is new and thinks she knows everything there is to know already, but still that is just an excuse, and be sure I will be having a talk with her when I return to the nurses station.”  
    “It's Dr. Jenkins and I have dealt with new nurses before, but not with one who seems bent on getting things done as quickly as possible without any regard to the patient. She caused extreme pain to Dr. Carter there to the point that he had to use his extra dose of dilaudid to lower his pain levels. That alone is inexcusable, new or not, all nurses are taught that the patient should be treated with respect and she most definitely did not do that.”  
    Nancy nods frowning as she hears what had happened, then shakes her head.  
   “Oh boy, I will definitely talk to her and then I will more than likely have her transferred elsewhere in the hospital, perhaps some place where she won't have much interaction with patients on a constant basis.”  
    “Actually I am going to go up to my office and look at her file, something tells me this isn't a isolated incident. Samantha, I will return in a little while, if Millicent arrives before I return, call up to my office and let me know, as I am sure that both of you would like to go home and I do have a few things to go over with you on the discharge orders.”  
   Samantha just nods in response, not trusting herself to speak at the moment as she tries to calm herself down again, as she had noted the look on Nancy's face when she took her blood pressure. For now, she leans back against the pillows, closing her eyes, she just concentrates on her breathing and relaxing. It doesn't take long before she too has drifted off into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the rest of this, but as my muse likes to take long vacations without warning, I am at it's mercy. LoL 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes, they are all mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I own no one but Samantha, the rest belong to NBC/Universal/Comcast, Michael Crichton and I am just borrowing them for the duration of this story.  
> 


End file.
